Acéptame por lo que soy
by DawnAngel14
Summary: One-shot SasuNaru. "Su aspecto era el de un chico rebelde, genial y sexy, pero estaba lejos de ser la realidad. La dura, cruel y despiadada realidad."


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo ese contenido pertenece a sus creadores y respectivos dueños :)**

**oo00oo00oo00oo00**

_**Acéptame por lo que soy...**_

**oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Sasuke Uchiha desaceleró gradualmente y giró el volante para colocarse con lentitud en el lugar de estacionamiento libre. Apagó el motor de su auto y suspiró. Él era un muchacho sumamente atractivo, poseedor de un físico privilegiado, ojos enigmáticos y oscuros como la noche, y un cabello negro azabache precioso. Ese día vestía una remera puramente negra manga larga y un jean oscuro que él mismo había roto y ahora dejaba a la vista sus rodillas. Su aspecto era el de un chico rebelde, genial y sexy, pero estaba lejos de ser la realidad. La cruel y despiadada realidad.

Descendió del automóvil, un coche de dos puertas tan negro como los ojos de su dueño, y se dirigió a su destino. Cabizbajo, con la mirada vacía y apretando los dientes, el Uchiha atravesó el extenso estacionamiento y llegó finalmente a la entrada del salón de actos de la secundaria de Konoha, que ese día se utilizaba para la fiesta de graduación de los de último año, y Sasuke estaba entre ellos. Aunque se trataba de una ocación donde uno por lo general expresa felicidad y algo de alivio, dichas emociones no se encontraban dentro del joven de cabello azabache.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó un grupo de chicas al verlo llegar a la entrada.

Se trataba del pequeño grupito de fans de Sasuke, lideradas por una tal Karin, pero él simplemente las ignoró, pasó por su lado como si no existieran, e ingresó a la celebración.

El ambiente era bastante festivo, el DJ ponía música deLady Gaga a todo lo que daba y la gente bailaba al compás en la amplia pista de baile, estratégicamente colocada en el centro del lugar. El salón era inmenso, circular, amplio a más no poder y abarrotado de gente. Además de la pista de baile, el espacio contaba con tres barras donde se servían absolutamente todo tipo de bebidas, desde agua mineral hasta champagne. Había varias mesas individuales, con dos sillas, entre las barras y el punto donde todos bailaban animada y alegremente.

Sasuke optó por alejarse de todo el ruido y se aisló en una mesita al fondo de todo, lejos de todo. Querías estar solo en aquel momento, necesitaba pensar. La verdad no estaba de humor como para fiestas, pero no le quedó más opción que asistir, ya que, después de todo, era su graduación.

En eso, un joven rubio de ojos tan cristalinos como el agua se le acercó al Uchiha. Le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas repletas de inocencia y tomó asiento a su lado. Él era Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de Sasuke prácticamente desde que nacieron.

—Teme, estás muy pensativo, ¿qué te pasa, dattebayo? —preguntó el recién llegado a su amigo.

—Nada, dobe —mintió el Uchiha con frialdad, pero esto simplemente hizo que su hiperactivo amigo siguiera preguntando.

—Vamos, dime, te conozco teme —insistió el Uzumaki, repleto de curiosidad.

—¡Te he dicho que nada! —vociferó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie violentamente, lo cual causó que la silla donde se sentaba cayera ruidosamente al suelo.

"Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga dejó de sonar. Todo el mundo dirigía su mirada al fondo del salón. Sasuke miraba a Naruto fieramente. El rubio estaba anonadado, ¡¿qué le sucedía a su amigo? Su mirada no era esa frialdad a la que ya se había acostumbrado. No, era otra cosa. Sus ojos reflejaban algo distinto en esa ocación, algo mucho peor, algo que nunca pensó ver en su amigo...

Miedo.

El Uchiha se dio vuelta velozmente. Por poco tropezó con la silla donde antes estaba sentado, la cual pateó a un lado, y finalmente abandonó el recinto. La gente comentó la escena por lo bajo animándamente, luego la fiesta retomó su curso con la canción "Tik tok" de Kesha. Pero Naruto no podía dejarlo marcharse así...

**oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la entrada abruptamente y salió corriendo del salón. Corrió en dirección al estacionamiento, luego detuvo su carrera para patear una piedra que se encontraba en la acera y sentarse en la misma, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Un Uchiha no debe llorar, no puedo llorar —decía Sasuke con rabia.

_"Tú no eres un Uchiha. Tú no eres mi hijo"_

—¡No! —gritó el joven de cabellos azabaches con desesperación, tomándose su cabeza con ambas manos, como intentando así borrar los dolorosos recuerdos.

Pero era en vano. No podía, por más que quisiera, olvidar la ira, olvidar el dolor, olvidar...

—Sasuke... —murmuró una voz familiar tras él.

El aludido se dio media vuelta. Se encontró con el rostro de un hombre de alrededor veinticinco años de edad, bien parecido, con cabello largo negro que llevaba atado en una coleta y penetrantes ojos negros que además le daban un aire de seriedad y superioridad.

—Itachi... —lo reconoció el más joven, reincorporándose. Pero cuando lo hizo, recibió un suave impacto en su frente. Eran los dedos índice y medio de su hermano, que le daban en su frente, ese molesto gesto que Itachi la hacía desde pequeño— ¿Qué quieres?

—Fugaku-sama me mandó —respondió su hermano mayor, mirándolo ahora aún más serio— Él...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, dirigiendo sus orbes negros hacia el suelo. Lo menos que deseaba oír en aquel momento era algo relacionado con su padre.

—Quiere que me des tu auto, que ya no será tuyo —le reveló Itachi.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y enfrentó a la de su hermano en busca de algún indicio de que se trataba de una broma, pero sólo encontró el triste rostro de su hermano. Suspiró y retiró con un movimiento rápido las llaves del auto de su bolsillo para luego entregárselas a Itachi.

—También dijo que... —agregó el Uchiha mayor— Que no quiere que regreses a casa... no hasta que... dijo que no lo hagas hasta que... hasta que vuelvas a ser normal...

Sasuke se mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos, intentándo así contener sus lágrimas. Su hermano mayor dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, decidió agregar algo más.

—Sasuke, eres mi hermano menor y... y yo... elijas lo que elijas, lo seguiras siendo —le confesó Itachi, mirándolo con una sonrisa, una de esas que solía usar cuando era un jovencito como él, no como ahora que era un importante empresario que no sonreía ni en Navidad— Aunque seas lo que seas, aunque elijas lo que elijas, aunque quieras lo que quieras, yo siempre te aceptaré.

Y tras decir estas palabras, el hombre se alejó caminando lentamente. Itachi miró hacia el cielo, y observó las nubes negras que tomaban control del firmamento. _"Se acerca una tormenta"_ predijo él _"Aunque... tal vez aquí ya haya estallado..."_.

—Eres pésimo para ocultarte, dobe —le dijo el Uchiha una vez que Itachi se perdió de vista, sin volverse.

Naruto salió de atrás de un árbol más delgado que él y miró a su amigo en busca de respuestas. No aceptaría una escena como la de antes como una respuesta, por supuesto.

—Teme, esto es muy extraño... ¿qué rayos pasó? —preguntó el Uzumaki, cada vez más confundido.

Sasuke simplemente suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y se arremangó su remera negra. Cuando lo hizo, los ojos del rubio por poco y se salían de ss órbitas al contemplar lo que su amigo le mostraba.

—¡¿Quién te hizo esto? —exclamó Naruto, mirándolo. Sus brazos estaban cortados, pésimamente vendados con unas tiritas que alguna vez habían sido blancas, ahora la sangre brotaba de las heridas y las teñía de rojo. Las cortaduras eran las de una espada, no había duda...— ¡¿Acaso fue tu padre?

Era sabido por todos que Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke e Itachi, era un experto en esgrima y artes marciales, siendo él además descendiente de samurais y ex-soldado especializado en espadas.

—S... sí —confesó el Uchiha, impidíéndose a sí mismo llorar.

—¿Pero por qué? —se alarmó el Uzumaki, sin comprender.

—Le confesé... yo soy... soy...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Naruto lo abrazó. Ahora era Sasuke quien abría los ojos como platos, su amigo lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si comprendiera su dolor. En realidad no lo comprendía bien, pero sólo quería hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

—Teme... —susurraba Naruto, sin deshacer el abrazo— Le confesaste que eres gay... ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo lo...?

—Está bien. Teme yo... —murmuraba Naruto sin soltarlo— Yo te acepto también... yo te quiero...

Y deshizo el abrazo para que se transformara en un beso...

_"Aquellos que no te aceptan como eres, realmente no te merecen."_

_**oo00oo00oo00oo00**_


End file.
